Let Sleeping Jedi Lie
by kayladie
Summary: Luke oversleeps and misses an appointment with Mara. What happens when she comes looking for him? ::nudgenudge, winkwink::


Luke Skywalker was exhausted, utterly drained of every spare ounce of energy he possessed. It was 0500 when he stumbled into his apartment without really seeing where he was going, only succeeding in not falling over furniture because he knew the layout of his living room by heart.

Next time, I'm definitely saying no, he thought wearily. _No, no, no, a thousand times no!_

he thought wearily. 

The mission had come up at the last minute and he hadn't been prepared at all. He was already tired from dealing with a group of new recruits at the Jedi Temple here on Coruscant. The new temple had only just been completed and of course, Luke had been the one to deal with all of those headaches as well. He'd found a new understanding of Leia's patience a few of those times.

One of the higher-ups of the NRI had come to him and asked if he would investigate troubling reports of artifact smuggling on the planet Rantoor, a member of the New Republic, but a small world without much influence in the Senate. It just happened to be Vosh Marnel's home planet. Luke had tried to demur, but then the Assistant Director had mentioned that some of the artifacts were possibly Jedi in origin.

Of course, _now _Luke realized the man had only said that so the Jedi Master would agree to do what he wanted him to do. He mumbled to himself a bit angrily as he made his way into the refresher, thinking that Mr. Marnel should be grateful that he had sworn never to turn to the Dark Side again.

It hadn't really been a very complicated mission, but it had taken much longer than he'd thought it would and as a result, he was on about hour forty with no sleep whatsoever. Luke was amazed he'd been able to land his X-Wing without ramming it into the docking bay. Enhancing your reserves with the Force only worked for so long. Eventually even a Jedi's body needed sleep.

He fell asleep in the shower three times before he finally managed to turn off the spray and clumsily dry himself off. Luke snickered to himself as he imagined the headlines on the holonet…'Jedi Master drowns in own shower'. He was so tired that a bare few minutes later, he couldn't remember what it was that he was snickering at.

With a shrug, he walked into his bedroom and rooted around in his dresser for a clean pair of shorts and a shirt. Pulling on a white tee shirt, he let out a huge yawn before attempting to pull his shorts on. Unfortunately, he was so tired that he stumbled, his toe catching on the material and ripping a huge hole in the side of them.

Luke held the shorts up with a look of disgust. He threw them down on the floor and looked at his dresser. Then he turned to look at the bed, the sheets turned down, appearing like a dream come true at the moment.

"Ah, screw it," he muttered and crawled into his bed. He had the brief feeling that he was forgetting something, but it swiftly vanished as, with a sigh of satisfaction, he fell immediately into a deep sleep.

Early morning became early afternoon and then late afternoon and still Luke slept on. He didn't even stir when his comm unit started buzzing insistently at around 1500. He was still lost in slumber when someone started banging on his front door at 1600. And he never batted an eyelash when that someone cracked his security code and marched angrily into his apartment at 1610.

Mara Jade was fuming. How dare Skywalker stand her up? They had agreed to meet at precisely 1400 for a lightsaber sparring session. She'd waited until 1430, then 1445, growing steadily more infuriated the entire time. Finally, at 1500, she had decided to call him.

Normally, she'd have been a little peeved and not quite so angry. Stuff happened after all, and she understood that as well as the next person. Still, he could have called to let her know he wasn't going to be able to make it. Mara had been feeling particularly frustrated of late and had really been looking forward to kicking some Skywalker butt.

Then, he had the nerve to not answer his comm! And she knew the mynock was on planet because she'd checked. He'd arrived very early this morning, so surely he should be up and about by now.

"That's it. I'm going over there and if I find him sitting on the floor meditating or something, so help me, I really will kill him," she growled to herself.

The first thing she was aware of upon setting foot in Skywalker's apartment was the absolute and utter stillness of the place. Had she been wrong? Perhaps he wasn't on Coruscant. Or maybe he was at his sister's house, which would explain why he hadn't answered his home comm. _But that doesn't excuse him standing me up!_

She was about to turn and leave when a mumble came from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Mara glanced that way, an almost irresistible curiosity guiding her steps down the hall. Luke's bedroom door was slightly cracked and she could just see the end of his bed. On that bed she could see a naked foot.

The slime was asleep? He had _slept_ through their appointment? Mara grew incensed again and stalked into Luke's bedroom.

She stopped short at the sight that met her eyes. Luke's foot wasn't the only thing naked. Her mouth formed a silent 'o' as she stared at the sleeping Jedi Master. Luke was lying on his left side and wearing nothing but a plain white tee shirt, which had ridden up his chest as he slept, exposing his stomach as well as one male nipple that peeked out teasingly. His face was half-buried in the pillow and his right arm was thrown awkwardly up over his head. Mara tilted her head as she gazed at him from the foot of the bed. _How in the hells is that even comfortable? _she wondered.

Slowly she walked around to the side of the bed that he was facing, her eyes hungrily traveling over his entire form. Toned calves; muscular thighs; an impossibly cute rear end; a trim, flat stomach; a chest with just enough pecs to please any woman. Mara could not for the life of her believe that she was standing here ogling Luke Skywalker, of all people. But, Force, he was beautiful! Strange that she'd never noticed it before…

Her gaze wandered down the line of his stomach to where his manhood lay exposed.

Her eyes widened and she breathed, "Oh, my!" If that was what he looked like when he was asleep, stars! How big would it be when he was, er, ready for action?

Mara licked her lips nervously as she stared at all that exposed flesh, and she knew she had to touch him. She just _had _to. Because surely she was only imagining the heat that was building in her own belly. This was Skywalker, for sith's sake! Once she touched him, she'd remember that. For some reason, this logic made absolute sense in her head. But when she reached her hand out and lightly caressed one smooth hip, Mara knew she was lost.

His skin was firm and warm beneath her hand and as she drew it slowly down his leg, she could feel the springiness of the light dusting of hairs on his thigh. She moaned aloud before she could stop herself.

Luke shifted at the sound, bringing the arm that was over his head down and reaching towards his leg where her hand still lay on him, as if to scratch an itch. Mara saw this happening and still she couldn't make herself pull her hand away.

When his hand touched hers, Luke's eyes opened and he looked at her in confusion, sleep still clouding his expression.

"Mara?" he mumbled. "What're you doin'?"

The adorable look on his face, half of it still covered in sleep lines from his pillow, made Mara's mind up for her. She wanted this man, had probably always wanted him, no matter how much she had tried to deny it to herself. So, to hell with what the galaxy would say, to hell with what his sister would say, to the sith-damned hells with what _anyone _would have to say about it. Mara Jade wanted Luke Skywalker, and by gods, she was going to have him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Farmboy," she whispered huskily.

And with that statement, she literally pounced on him, stealing his breath away with a passionate kiss. Luke was surprised for just an instant, but didn't question his good fortune any further and began to give back as good as he got.

They never did make it to lightsaber practice that day.


End file.
